


Why Are You Here?

by icyowl97



Series: Rey Organa [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby Rey, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: When probing Rey's mind, Kylo Ren discovers a terrible truth that may just tear him apart.





	Why Are You Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEbonHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/gifts).



Kylo Ren had never imagined that their reunion would be like this, with Rey strapped to a table, a traitor to the order he had dedicated his life to, writhing in pain from his mind probe. Then again, he’d never really let himself imagine that they’d be reunited at all, the thought of it alone to painful for him to even consider.

But he had dreamed about it. Dreamed that one day he’d come for her. She’d be waiting for him, and would throw herself into his arms, still the little girl he’d left on Jakku. How foolish he’d be to think she’d stay the same. Her core was iron, like her mother’s, and of course she had hardened to stay alive. Even he could see that before she blocked him out of her mind.

This was far too much for him, and his emotions threatened to spill over. He could feel it in himself, just as surely as he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Surely he could take just a moment- _No_ he told himself firmly, even as he sank onto his cot. _We don’t have time for that._ And so in place of longing, he began the damage control.

Despite her invasion into his mind, she hadn’t sensed the truth. Or at least, if she had she hadn’t understood it. So at least that secret was safe for now. Yet the more pressing issue remained: How could he keep her safe? He couldn’t imagine that he could pry the map from her now, especially now that she knew she could turn the tables. 

He couldn’t just send her away. No one ever left his interrogations alive, and with Hux waiting for him to make even the smallest slip up he knew that word would get back to Lord Snoke. That would only serve to put her in far more danger. Which meant that the only option left was to go in there and torture her the physical way, but even the thought of that twisted his stomach.

Why had she left Jakku? He had told her to stay there, to be safe. He’d risked everything to keep her alive, and she hadn’t listened to the one thing he’d asked of her. And now everything was in jepordey. His position in the First Order, the power and respect he’d amassed. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized the truth. If he ever wanted to be as powerful as Darth Vader, then he had to cast off all his emotional connections to his past. He had to be utterly ruthless, and that meant, in this case, hurting the one person he loved more than anyone else: his sister.

He took a deep breath, and began pacing in the room that was far too short for his long stride. In two step he'd hit another wall, and be forced to turn around. He was blocked in, just like his options.

Maybe he could argue that she had some value besides the map. She was strong in the Force, maybe stronger than even he was. Perhaps he could convince Snoke that she was trainable... But that would cost him his own value. He was indispensable to Snoke, and he had killed ever Force user he'd encounter to ensure he stayed that way. While it was unavoidable that Snoke would find out about her, he had to at least lower his opinion of her.

She'd had no training, after all. What was she but a scavenger, the lowest of all creatures that fed off death to survive? She was too old to be trained.

_"This your sister, Ben, why don't you say hello?" His mother sounded more tired than she'd even been, but she beamed with pride as she held out the squirming child. "Her name is Rey. Why don't you hold her?"_

_With everyone looking at him, he had no choice but to take her and look at her. Her face was a splotchy red with too big eyes, and too small a mouth.He would have preferred her to keep those eyes shut, but she opened them, gazing up at him with the same brown eyes he often saw in the mirror._

_Her face wrinkled up around those too familiar eyes, and his mother leaned in to take her before she could begin crying. But instead she made a tiny cooing noise, followed by a gurgle._

_When he heard that sound, something inside him shifted, and when his mother tried to take Rey from him, he found that he didn't want to let go. "...Hi, Rey."_

He shook his head as though he could shake the memory from his brain like he shook water from his hair. But it didn't work, and the memories only became stronger, reminding him of all the things he'd tried to forget. Rey saying his name, Rey riding his back, Rey braiding his hair and giggling. He sank down onto the bed, setting his mask beside him to cradle his face in his hands, trying to drive the memories out.

_"Ben, where are we going?" Rey asked, tugging on his hair. "I wanna go to bed." She didn't sound scared, and that sent a pang through his heart._

_"We're almost to the ship, sweetheart, and then you can sleep." He said, hugging her a bit closer to his chest._

_At the mention of a ship, Rey's fatigue seemed to evaporate, and she squirmed in his arms. "Can I fly it? Daddy says I'm a natural."_

_"I told you not to talk about him!" He snapped, setting her on the ground, and as she looked up at him, those big brown eyes began to fill up with tears. "Oh no, no no, don't cry, I'm sorry." He scooped her up again, bouncing her in his arm. "Of course you can fly the ship for a bit if you want, of course."_

_That seemed to calm her down, and she snuggled back into his arms, her face resting on his shoulder. "Where are we going?" She asked sleepily._

_"We're going to Jakku."_

With a furious shout, he threw his mask across the room and watched as it bounced off the wall. Why didn't she just stay on Jakku!? He has risked everything to protect her, and she had returned to spit in his face! He has already done everything for her, and as he crossed the room to put on his mask, he vowed that he would not let her jeopardize everything he had worked for. 

If she wanted to work with the Rebels, then so be. She could die with them too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like my work, you can always find me on Tumblr at https://rey-of-moonlight.tumblr.com/ or at http://snakecrown.tumblr.com/ Please leave comments if you like the story!


End file.
